


In The Way

by rayedictator



Series: God's Country and Side Stories [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Banter, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayedictator/pseuds/rayedictator
Summary: The first fight is always the scariest.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: God's Country and Side Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901539
Comments: 22
Kudos: 31





	In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another God's Country side story! I was so sad leaving the world of What It Feels Like I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get back into it but it did because I forgot for a second but I love these girls!  
> I've been considering keeping this close to the vest because I don't know how it's going to turn out yet or sharing it so people could be on the lookout, but you know what I'm gonna share. One of the side stories outgrew what I originally intended for it so I started calling it a sequel. Maybe it will end up shorter than I'm anticipating, maybe it will end of longer than God's Country, maybe it will be perfect, I don't know. Point is I'm going to be starting another story in this universe that has a complete plot and not something smutty or frivolous like this or the last one so be on the look out!  
> I know I say this all the time but I appreciate you all more than I can describe.

If Gigi didn't love Crystal so much she would have snapped by now.

As it is, she's accepted that she's probably going to be woken at six in the morning every day for the rest of her life. That's just the way it is when you have horses to care for. But that doesn't also mean she'll always be gracious about it.

As soon as Crystal's alarm goes off Gigi is awoken and she groans, curling into a ball and pulling the covers over her head.

“Crys, get up,” Gigi complains when the alarm goes for a few seconds longer than usual. She kicks her foot back, nudging Crystal's legs.

“I'm getting up, sorry,” Crystal says drowsily.

The alarm stops and the bed shifts as Crystal gets up. Gigi hears the bedroom door open and close and settles in to fall back asleep.

Except there's a warm feeling in her gut and her thighs are clenched tight without her realizing it.

Why the hell is she horny?

Suddenly she remembers the dream she was having before she was so rudely awoken. 

It's not super exact because it was a dream, but she can remember Crystal surrounding her, touching her everywhere even though it should have been impossible. 

Gigi moans lightly to herself. She wants to sleep again since she's got a few hours until she has to get up for work, but it's going to be hard like this. 

Gigi turns on her back, contemplating. There's really only two options, try to sleep or try to get off real quick and then go back to sleep with less time than if she didn't masturbate. Then again who knows when she'll fall asleep in the first place if she doesn't take care of herself.

With a sigh Gigi slips her hand under her pajama bottoms and underwear, rubbing her clit with two fingers. She shifts her hips under her hand, rocking into her own touch. She kicks the covers down as she gets hotter, not stopping the circles her fingers are making on her clit.

This was supposed to be fast, but it feels so good Gigi keeps going at the same leisurely pace. Her fingers move down to her entrance and then back up to her clit, the wetness making her fingers slide more easily around her clit. 

She doesn't know how long she lays like that, lazily touching herself, but suddenly the bedroom door is opening which makes her jump. Crystal usually doesn't come back into the room after leaving, going from breakfast and a shower to outside to let the horses out. 

Crystal enters the room with just a towel around her. “Sorry, I forgot my...clothes,” she stares, wide-eyed at Gigi, getting a very good view of what she was doing since Gigi kicked the covers off, “What are you doing?”

Crystal smirks and Gigi, whose fingers had slowed when Crystal came in, start moving again.

“Touching myself,” Gigi says flirtily, arching on the bed.

“Without me?” Crystal drops the towel and walks toward the bed.

“Don't you have work to do?” Gigi teases.

Crystal climbs on the bed, one hand running up Gigi's clothed leg as she crawls forward. “I can't leave my princess to take care of herself,” Crystal says, “I can take a few minutes to take care of you.”

“A few minutes? Confident, are we?” Gigi gives Crystal a kiss as the older woman finally meets her face to face.

“I've had a lot of experience in it. Or did you forget?” Crystal says. She sits back and hooks her fingers underneath Gigi's pajama pants and underwear to pull them down.

“Remind me maybe,” Gigi pulls her hand away from herself and lifts her hips to help Crystal remove her clothes.

“Love to,” Crystal smiles at Gigi and then kisses her stomach which twitches under her lips.

Gigi shifts her hips, opening her legs wider for Crystal.

“So what are you doing up and touching yourself after kicking me?” Crystal murmurs before gently kissing Gigi's clit.

“Hey, it's your fault. Your alarm woke me from a nice dream,” Gigi tilts her hips against Crystal mouth.

“What were you dreaming about?” Crystal asks, then swipes her tongue along Gigi's folds.

Gigi hums. “You,” she answers, one hand going to Crystal's curly hair.

Crystal pulls away enough to talk, but Gigi can still feel her breath on her. “Come on. We've been dating for a while. I'm not going to be offended if you had a nice dream about an actress or singer or something.”

Gigi sits up a bit to run her hand through Crystal's hair. “But it's true. I was dreaming about you.”

Crystal looks flushed but it's hard to tell in the dim lighting. “What did I do then?”

Crystal goes back to licking at her once she asks the question and Gigi lays back down to gyrate her hips against Crystal's mouth.

“It wasn't very clear since it was a dream,” Gigi says with a sigh, “It just felt like you were all around me, invading every one of my senses. And it felt so good.”

“Let's make it a reality,” Crystal says against Gigi's skin.

“Stop chatting first,” Gigi comments and Crystal pinches her thigh which makes Gigi giggle.

Still, Crystal gets back to eating Gigi out with enthusiasm and Gigi is close to coming within minutes like promised.

“Fuck, Crys,” Gigi whispers, her fingers tightening in Crystal's hair and her thighs tensing.

She comes with a low moan, Crystal's hands tightening on her thighs to hold her still. Crystal mercifully keeps licking at her for a couple more minutes before she pulls away, getting off the bed completely.

“What about you?” Gigi asks breathlessly as Crystal goes to the dresser.

Crystal gives her a quick smile. “I need to get going,” she says, pulling out and putting on some work clothes, “You can get me back later.”

Gigi is a little disappointed to end there, but understands. “You can count on that.”

“Have a good sleep,” Crystal winks at her once she's dressed and is out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Gigi forgot about sleep if she's honest. She thinks about finding and slipping her underwear or at least her pajama bottoms back on before unconsciousness claims her again.

Gigi is in a good mood when she returns from work that evening. 

She had an orgasm first thing in the morning and things are going well at the boutique. And now she gets to go home to her amazing girlfriend and return the favor from this morning.

Gigi bypasses the empty front office and goes into the kitchen where Crystal is stirring something in a pan on the oven.

Crystal glances back at her when she hears the door open. “Hey, you,” she says with a small smile.

“Hey,” Gigi puts her purse on the kitchen table and walks over to the stove to kiss Crystal's cheek, “How was your day?”

Crystal sighs wistfully, looking away from her cooking. “It was okay. The morning was kind of rough.”

Gigi's smile drops. “What happened?”

Crystal smirks and drops her spatula to wrap her arms around Gigi. “I wasn't thinking and went right to work after I left you. Your taste was on my tongue all morning. It drove me crazy.”

Gigi's smile comes back. “You'll get no sympathy from me,” she says, “I offered to help you out.”

“So mean,” Crystal teases, but she still leans in for a kiss.

Gigi kisses back, pulling away only a second later. “Food's burning.”

“Shit!” 

Crystal pulls away and goes back to the stove as Gigi giggles.

Usually after dinner Crystal and Gigi go to watch TV, but clearly that is not how tonight is about to go. As soon as the dishes are washed and on the drying rack Crystal is pulling Gigi up the stairs by the hand.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Gigi teases as soon as the bedroom door closes behind them.

“Tease all you want. You'll feel bad about it when I fuck your brains out,” Crystal says.

“You should worry more about yourself. You didn't come today at all,” Gigi retaliates.

She smiles into Crystal's kiss as they crawl onto bed. Gigi is just laying back to make herself comfortable against the pillows when the phone rings.

Crystal keeps kissing Gigi, getting comfortable on top of her, but Gigi gently pushes her back.

“You getting that?” she asks.

Crystal groans. “It's probably nothing.”

“Crys, we just got that new caller ID thing. So just check the number and if it isn't my parents or your mom ignore it,” Gigi says.

“Okay, okay,” Crystal gives Gigi a quick kiss and gets up.

Gigi is grateful Crystal is so amenable to Gigi's worries about something happening and always answering the phone just in case. While Crystal is gone she quickly undresses to save time. Her poor girlfriend has been suffering all day after all.

After laying completely naked on their bed for an entire minute, Gigi begins to wonder if it was one of their parents. Crystal was reluctant to leave so if it was a number she recognized she shouldn't have even answered it.

Gigi's considering getting up and seeing if something's wrong when Crystal finally reappears in the room. Crystal smiles bright when she sees a naked Gigi and jumps back on the bed.

“Look at you,” Crystal squeals, going in for a kiss.

Gigi allows a peck before she pulls away. “You were gone longer than I expected. Who was it?”

“Oh, it was Lucy,” Crystal sits back up to eagerly take her shirt off, missing Gigi's frown.

Gigi can't say she's surprised, but it's still kind of annoying that Crystal could have just let the phone ring if it was just Lucy and didn't. 

“She's coming over this weekend,” Crystal says needlessly as she finishes undressing.

Gigi realizes she's gritting her teeth and stops so she doesn't sound as annoyed as she feels. “Okay.”

The last of Crystal's clothes go over the side of the bed and she goes in to kiss Gigi. Gigi kisses back, resolutely pushing her feelings about Crystal's friend out of her head and getting back on the appropriate track.

Gigi didn't hate Crystal's friend Lucy. She still doesn't. Kind of.

There's some jealously there for sure since they've known each other way longer than Gigi and Crystal have, but there's also a bit of suspicion. Suspicion that maybe Lucy has a crush on Crystal. 

It shouldn't be a big deal, crush or not nothing with come of it, but it bothers Gigi. And most importantly it annoys her when Lucy comes over.

Gigi wasn't planning on letting any of these thoughts out. She knew it was pointless and she might be acting a bit silly. 

Perhaps it was more silly to think she'd be able to keep it in forever.

Honestly, she's still a little miffed that Crystal answered the phone when she could have ignored it and come back to Gigi. So that's probably why she is more annoyed than usual when Crystal brings up Lucy's next visit again a couple days later.

“I was talking to Lucy earlier. She asked if she could sleep over when she comes by this weekend.”

This is not what Gigi wants to hear when she asks how Crystal's day was at dinner, truth or not.

So Gigi just hums as she bites into the burger she made.

“So we can go riding Friday, and then she'll sleep on the pull-out and Saturday we can go to the lake or wherever,” Crystal continues.

“I'm too busy to make you two a nice picnic basket so you're on your own,” Gigi says, setting down her burger, suddenly not hungry.

Crystal tilts her head. “You're not coming with us?” she asks.

“I don't really feel like listening to the two of you giggle and share inside jokes,” Gigi pushes her chair back grabs her only half-empty plate. 

She kind of just wants to throw her food away, but after spending time on dinner she doesn't have it in her so she gets out a Tupperware container to put it in.

“Gigi, what's wrong?” Crystal asks.

Gigi doesn't look at Crystal, continuing to grumpily put away her leftovers and then wash the plate in the sink. “Nothing,” she replies shortly.

“You don't want Lucy to spend the night,” Crystal says because, really, it's obvious.

Gigi rolls her eyes, glad she's facing away so Crystal can't see. “No, no. What difference does it make? You're going to spend days with her anyway. What does it matter if she also sleeps in our house.”

“Okay,” Gigi hears the squeak of the kitchen chair as Crystal stands, “You're jealous. Even though she's going to be in the living room while I sleep with you in our bed.”

Gigi swivels around to glare at Crystal. “I'm not jealous,” she says even though she kind of is, “And don't talk to me like I'm a dumb kid.”

“That's not what I'm trying to do,” Crystal says, crossing her arms defensively, “It's fine if you're jealous, but you have no reason to be.”

“I know I don't have to be jealous of Lucy. I don't think you're going to leave me for her,” Gigi snorts, “You just said you weren't trying to talk to me like I was stupid, then what the hell is this? You must think I'm pretty dumb if you think I'm jealous Lucy will take you away from me.”

“I don't know why else you're being such a bitch about this,” Crystal bites out.

As they stare at each other in deafening silence, Gigi can see regret dawning on Crystal's face.

“I-I didn't-”

“No, I think you did,” Gigi cuts Crystal off, “And you don't even get what the problem is so maybe think about that before calling me a bitch.”

Crystal holds her hands up. “Gigi, I'm sorry. I was just upset. I want to talk about this if there is a problem.”

“I just,” Gigi crosses her arms, looking away from Crystal, “Sometimes I think she has a crush on you.”

Gigi does not expect Crystal's short laugh and it feels like an icy stab even though she knows Crystal doesn't mean it to be cruel.

“Gigi, that's ridiculous,” she says.

It's probably supposed to be comforting, but tears start to prick at Gigi's eyes. 

Crystal notices and starts frowning. “What's wrong?” she steps closer to Gigi, but Gigi takes a step back.

“First I'm stupid, then I'm a bitch, and now I'm ridiculous?” her voice is angrier than she expects.

Tears start to well up in a stunned Crystal's eyes. “What? No, that's not, I,” Crystal voice is choked as she tries to make up excuses.

“I'm leaving,” Gigi says decisively, turning just as the first tear slips down her cheek.

“Don't go,” Crystal rushes over to grab her wrist which Gigi wretches out of her grasp.

“You're not the boss of me either!” she yells.

Crystal runs her hands through her hair, clearly frustrated. “You're upset! I don't want you out driving like that.”

“Well, what you want doesn't matter to me right now,” Gigi says, grabbing her purse and storming the door and through the office.

“Fine! Get in an accident!” Crystal shouts, her tears clear in her voice.

Gigi isn't fairing much better, tears streaming down her face as she slams the front door closed and makes a beeline for her car.

She doesn't even stop to compose herself as she shoves the key into the ignition and turns the car around on the dirt drive.

Obviously she drives back to her parents' house, having to wipe tears from her eyes at every stop sign and light. 

She tries to process what just happened, but honestly she doesn't even know. It's like the whole thing happened underwater and she can't remember exactly what was said or what it looked like.

Tired and confused and angry she finally parks in the driveway of her parents' house a half hour later. She tries to pull herself together as she knocks on the front door, but she knows her eyes are red-rimmed so it's useless.

Her mom answers the door and is understandably surprised when she sees Gigi there. “Gigi? What are you doing here?”

“Can I stay over?” Gigi asks, her voice raw from crying.

“Of course you can honey,” her mom opens the door and ushers her inside with a comforting hand on her shoulder, “What-”

She's interrupted by the phone ringing and her mom disappears down the hall. 

Gigi slowly ascends the stairs to her room, not even bothering to turn the light on as she enters. Instead she lays face down on her bed. She thought she was cried out but a few extra tears slip down her cheeks.

She lays in the dark, not planning on moving until the morning probably, but her mom knocks softly at the door.

Gigi doesn't answer but her mom comes inside anyway and sits on her bed.

“Crystal and I had a fight,” Gigi says, turning on her side facing away from her mom.

“I guessed,” her mom rubs her shoulder, “You know you're always welcome Gigi, but I hope you don't come running here every time there's a problem. You're an adult now. You can't always run when you're upset.”

Gigi pouts. “Shouldn't you be mad at Crystal for hurting me and want to defend me?” she whines.

Her mom laughs slightly. “I was going to be like that at first, but it was Crystal on the phone. She asked if you were here and I said yes and asked if she wanted to talk to you, not actually intending on letting you talk, I just wanted to hear her answer. She said no she didn't feel like talking right now and just wanted to make sure you were safe. She sounded upset too. It's just a lovers tiff.”

Gigi sniffles as her mom brushes her hair. “I hate her,” Gigi whispers, “Why is she so perfect.”

“There's still some of your clothes in your dresser so why don't you put on some pajamas and get some sleep,” her moms suggests, “Then tomorrow when you're ready you can go back home and work this out.”

Gigi sniffles again and nods, mostly to herself, “Okay.”

Despite everything Gigi slept really well last night. Not that it helps, she's still nervous as she pulls into the driveway of the house the next morning. 

This was their first fight and Gigi isn't good at apologizing after fights. Of course if it's for Crystal she will. Even if she isn't good at it. 

It's late enough in the morning that Crystal should be done with her morning work in the barn and working on administrative stuff in the office. Gigi stops at the front door and takes a breath before opening it.

Crystal looks up from her computer when Gigi comes in and she looks surprised when she sees it is Gigi.

Crystal stands from her desk and Gigi closes the door behind her and they stare at each other in silence for a minute.

“I'm sorry.”

They say it at the same time so silence reigns again until Crystal shakes her head and walks around the desk to stand in front of Gigi.

“No, I'm sorry. I was terrible,” she says, “I'm the worst.”

“No, I was overreacting,” Gigi insists.

Crystal reaches out a hand and touches Gigi's arm hesitantly. Gigi takes Crystal's hand and pulls her into a hug.

Crystal wraps her arms around Gigi's shoulders and hugs her back tight.

“I made you cry,” she whispers, sounding sad.

Gigi runs a comforting hand through Crystal's hair. “I made you cry too,” she points out.

Crystal pulls away to look at her, tears welling up in her eyes. “I cry all the time though. You never cry. I must have hurt you so much.”

Gigi shakes her head firmly. “That's not it. I just...I don't get attached a lot so that's why I don't cry. Only you can get that reaction from me.”

Crystal looks only more upset. “So you put all this trust in me and I just hurt you.”

“No, baby,” Gigi wipes Crystal's tears and smiles at her, “It was just a fight. It's fine.”

“I'm sorry though. I should have listened to your concerns and taken them seriously,” Crystal says.

“I was just being jealous and overthinking.”

“No,” Crystal looks at her seriously, “I want to know what your concerns are. Maybe you're seeing something I'm not seeing. I want to hear what you think.”

“A lot of it is just jealousy,” Gigi admits, “Because you guys have known each other so long and I wish I was that close to you and knew more about you.”

“I understand,” Crystal says, “But also understand that there's stuff I've told you I've never told anyone. And there's always going to be time to learn more about each other.”

Gigi closes her eyes and nods. “You're right.”

Crystal puts a hand on her cheek. “I'm not trying to be right. I just want us both to see where the other is coming from.”

Gigi looks back down at the floor. “Since you guys are so close there are times where like, if I was an outsider I'd think you were dating. I know you love me, but for her I don't...I don't know what she feels.”

“To be honest if you asked me who Lucy liked I would guess you. I don't think she does, but when we're alone she's always talking about how pretty you are and how lucky I am.”

Gigi looks back up, staring at Crystal is surprise.

Crystal giggles. “She doesn't, but seriously she mentions how gorgeous you are every time I see her. Don't tell her I told you though, she'd be so embarrassed.”

“I never would have guessed,” Gigi admits.

Crystal pushes some hair behind Gigi's ear. “If you don't want Lucy over this weekend or just don't want her to sleep over let me know and I'll tell her I'm busy. If you want this weekend to be for us this time that's okay. She can come over next week.”

Gigi shakes her head. “No, she can come over and sleep here. I still don't want to hang out though. You can have the time to yourselves.”

“Okay,” Crystal says and gives her a short kiss, “We survived our first fight.”

Gigi actually smiles. “We did. I love you Crys.”

“I love you too Gee,” Crystal says, “Hey, I don't have any lessons until the evening. Want to go for a ride?”

“A horseback ride?” Gigi asks with a suggestive smirk.

Crystal groans. “Yes, horseback. I'm still worn out from earlier this week.”

“What? All you had to do was hold yourself up,” Gigi teases. She pulls away from Crystal and grabs her hand to lead her outside.

“I was horny all day and then you made me come three times in one night,” Crystal threads her fingers in Gigi's and they walk in step to the barn, “Don't tease me when it's your fault.”

“I was actually mad you answered the phone for Lucy so I thought I'd try to eat my way back to your heart,” Gigi says.

Crystal barks out a laugh. “You have no worries there. But if you're still unsure I'll be happy to convince you later by eating my way to _your_ heart.”

Gigi giggles back. "Okay, enough for now. Not in front of the horses," she says as Crystal pushes open the barn down, "Let's ride."


End file.
